preyfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
This is a chronological timeline of events related to the history of Prey and Prey: Mooncrash. The Space Race 1955 The Space Race begins when both the United States and the Soviet Union make rival announcements about their intent to launch the first satellite. 1957 The Soviet Union launches Sputnik 1, the world's first satellite. 1958 The United States launches Explorer 1, the first American satellite. Later that year, the Soviets secretly launch a deep space probe named Vorona I to secure their lead in the Space Race. The Vorona I entered stable orbit around Earth-Moon Lagrange Point-2 and began transmitting deep-space telemetry back to Earth. 1960 After communication ceased with Vorona I, a manned mission is sent to investigate. The Soviet repair crew make first contact with non-terrestrial organisms and are subsequently killed by it. The incident was classified as a state secret by the Soviet leadership, which became known as the Vorona I incident. The Kletka Program 1962 The Soviet Union secretly approaches the United States for assistance with containing the Typhon threat. President John F. Kennedy agreed to their request while publicly, the two countries announce a joint mission to the moon. 1963 The Americans and the Soviets launch the Kletka program, a permanent installation to contain and study the Typhon. This program lays down the foundation for what would later become Talos I. Wavering relationships between the two superpowers lead to a failed assassination attempt on President John F. Kennedy in Dallas, Texas. These put a halt to the U.S./Soviet joint space program. Project Axiom 1964 After wresting control of the Kletka from the Soviets, the U.S. initiates Project Axiom in an attempt to generate new technology based on researching the Typhon organisms. A moonbase is established to provide raw materials to support the construction of the project's primary research platform. 1965 The first Weaver is observed inside the station. 1978 Primary construction of the Project Axiom research platform is completed. Operations of the moonbase are scaled back, and the mines go dark. 1980 Faulty containment procedures result in the Pobeg Incident, which leaves numerous scientists aboard the station dead at the hand of the Typhon. 1984 Shifting national priorities, staff fatalities, and a lack of concrete applications lead to the shuttering of Project Axiom. The Kletka goes dormant, the station decommissioned by its administrators. Moonbase personnel are recalled and the base is shuttered shortly after. 1994 The government hold on Project Axiom is lifted. Talos I and Pytheas 2005 Morgan Yu is born, child of a German tech entrepreneur and a distinguished Chinese neuroscientist. 2018 Morgan Yu wins a robotic tournament. Thai entrepreneur, Kasma Singhapat - known in some circles as Grandma Wolf - founds KASMA Corp, which gains immediate notoriety by snatching top talent from the jaws of various governments bent on indicting those individuals for various crimes. 2024 KASMA Corp. makes an unsuccessful bid for the US government's Kletka and moonbase stations amid industry rumors that a new, more powerful corporation may soon seek to acquire the old government installations. TranStar Kitchen is established. 2025 The TranStar board of directors, a cabal of international investors, is established. They privatize the Kletka and buy, upgrade and modernize the moonbase, dubbed "Pytheas", to supply the construction of the new Talos I station. Alex Yu is appointed CEO of TranStar and Director of Research aboard the new Talos I space station. 2029 32 people are killed in the 2029 Red Square attacks perpetuated by four members of the Menshevik movement. The perpetrators are transferred to the TranStar Volunteer Initiative to serve their sentence in stead of their execution.I Volunteered 2030 The construction of Talos I is achieved while mining operations at Pytheas are dramatically scaled back. The base is converted into a research annex for Talos, and the dome over the Crater is built. The first successful Neuromod technology is derived from research aboard Talos I. Human learning is revolutionized. 2031 John F. Kennedy dies at the old age of 114 years old. 2032 Morgan Yu is recruited as co-director of research and development aboard Talos I. Riley Yu is appointed as Director of Pytheas to operate the base as Typhon research facility and Helium-3 refinery. On March 15th, Morgan Yu leave their apartment in Echelon to the TranStar Testing Facility, San Francisco, in preparation of their trip to Talos I. 2034 Morgan Yu volunteers to be the subject of their own experiments to test new Typhon-based Neuromods. Meanwhile, KASMA Corp. succeeds in infiltrating TranStar at various levels, kicking off an ever escalating war of corporate espionage between the two rivals. 2035 On February 2nd, Alex Yu starts forcing his sibling through a loop of Neuromod testing simulations. Prey and Mooncrash begin - On February 22nd, the first Typhon breaks containment from Psychotronics and disturb Morgan's simulation, killing the Neuromod Division director, Dr. Bellamy. The next day, the Typhon spread aboard Talos I, wiping out most of the station's employees. Morgan Yu breaks out of the loop of simulations. At some point that is still being debated, another outbreak starts on Pytheas and wipes out nearly all employees. 2036 or 2046 On December 3rd, Peter starts using a looking glass headset and data from a data vault operator to run simulations of what may have transpired on Pytheas during its outbreak. References Category:Prey (2017) Category:Miscellaneous